


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by imdepresssedd



Series: friends [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he doesn't know how to act around the male species poor lad, inexperienced Will, reader discretion advised, so much kissing oh my god, this is so unnecessarily fluffy like you WILL get type 2 diabetes, will has a lot of gay panic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdepresssedd/pseuds/imdepresssedd
Summary: "You're my best friend."Alex just beams at him, shaking his head. "And you're mine."





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> here's the second part that no one asked for, you love to see it <3
> 
> if you haven't read the first part and you can't be arsed, it's not completely impossible to understand this as a stand alone fic buuut i do recommend checking that out first.
> 
> 2 things; this was LITERALLY supposed to be like 2k words max but i'm out of control, and as for the title i stuck with the ed sheeran lyric theme woop

Being with another man is infinitely easier than Will had anticipated. ****  
** **

Alex is the human embodiment of comfort and care. Will isn't rushed into anything, the relationship going entirely at his pace. Alex left it up to Will, when and where and how they'd eventually let the others know about their relationship, assured him that they've got all the time in the world - nobody but them has to know what's going on just yet if he's not completely comfortable. It makes Will want to marry him right then and there. ****  
** **

Telling the others was, again, nowhere near as daunting and difficult as Will had pictured. Alex held his hand tight and smiled at him soft and pretty, and Will felt like he could fucking fly, letting his best mates in on the fact that he now happens to be in a gay relationship suddenly seeming like an absolute breeze. ****  
** **

Reactions were underwhelming to say the least. ****  
** **

No one’s surprised. Most importantly, to Will, no one seems remotely disgusted. And even more importantly, it’s made crystal clear by everyone in the room that nothing would change from here on out. ****  
** **

And with that, Will’s inner psyche slumps in relief. ****  
** **

/ ****  
** **

Will's not  _ stupid _ \- he's well aware of the technicalities of two men having sex. He'd never really paid much thought to it before, not until Alex. But, still, he's not a complete idiot; he knows how it works. ****  
** **

Even so, the mere thought of doing it with Alex scares the living daylights out of him. Not because he doesn't want it - boy, does he ever - he just can't stomach the very real possibility of not being  _ good  _ at it. ****  
** **

How could he be, with 0 experience to his name? When the only member of the same sex he's ever been with is Alex - and they've never left first base, for fuck's sake. ****  
** **

The fact that Alex doesn't mirror Will's cluelessness only worsens matters, because he's got all the prior experience he needs to be able to assess just how utterly shite Will is at shagging men. And then what? Alex is pretty - he'll easily go find another bloke who's taller and broader and lifts weights and has big muscles and knows how to shag him proper and Will would be left to wallow in his shame and misery. ****  
** **

A pale hand waves across his face. "Hello? Earth to Will - are you alright, mate?" ****  
** **

"Mhm." ****  
** **

George squints. "You listenin'?" ****  
** **

"Yeah." ****  
** **

"I killed someone today." ****  
** **

"Mhm." ****  
** **

"Robbed a care home, too." ****  
** **

"Mhm." ****  
** **

"Alex is moving to America for good next Tuesday and leaving you behind." ****  
** **

"Mhm." ****  
** **

George sighs in frustration.  _ "EARTH TO WILLIAM LENNEY." _ ****  
** **

It's loud and definitely warrants some sort of noise complaint, but it serves its purpose in snapping Will out of his stupor. He shakes his head, sitting up and turning to face George. "Huh?" ****  
** **

"You're out of it. What's goin' on with you?" ****  
** **

Will shrugs, not completely sure if he wants to tell George what he's really thinking and risk being absolutely rinsed. ****  
** **

George is squinting at him again. "Is this about Alex?" ****  
** **

Will's head snaps up. "What? No. Why? Did he say somethin'?" ****  
** **

"Nothing bad." George reassures him quickly. "Well whipped, he is. Won't shut up about you for 2 fucking minutes." ****  
** **

Will's heart swells. He can't help the grin splitting his face in half. "Yeah? What's he sayin'?" ****  
** **

George rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna sit here and boost your already inflated ego. Now tell me what the fucks going on." ****  
** **

It's times like these that Will hates that George can read him so well. He could lie, say it's all just a killer headache making him all tired and out of it and not bring up his irrational fear of shagging a bloke for the first time. He so could, but George would see right through his bullshitting. ****  
** **

"Alex had a boyfriend before me, didn't he?" he asks George, because he's known Alex longer than Will has and would know more about that than him. ****  
** **

George raises a single brow. "Uh. Yeah, sure did," he says, and now both eyebrows are raised and George's lips are twisting into an amused smirk. "Don't tell me you're one of those people who get all pissy and jealous over their significant other's past relationships - " ****  
** **

"No, no, no." Will groans. "Not that. It's… if he's had a boyfriend already, then the bars already been set, right? He knows what he likes. I know  _ fuck all  _ about any of this and he deserves someone who can make him feel - " ****  
** **

"Oh my fucking God, Will. Is this about  _ sex?" _ ****  
** **

When Will doesn't answer, George starts fucking creasing. Will has to impatiently wait for George's laughter to die down and it doesn't for a solid few minutes. "You're a prick." ****  
** **

"And you're  _ pathetic, _ " George retorts, laughter still thick in his voice. "Are you  _ mad?  _ Alex is head over heels for you, he'll take anything you give him - " ****  
** **

"But that's what I mean! What if he thinks it'll be good and gets his hopes up and it turns out shite?" ****  
** **

George has stopped laughing now. He looks at Will dead on, face serious. "You really think Alex is gonna throw away something like this over a  _ bad shag?" _ ****  
** **

Will ponders it a bit. "Well… no, but - " ****  
** **

"I swear to fucking God, Will. I have never seen someone love and care about another person as much as he loves and cares about you. He  _ knows _ you've only been with girls before, do you really think he's gonna expect some A* expert skills when he's aware he's the first boy you've been with?" ****  
** **

Will can't lie, George's words do help loosen the previously ever tightening nervous knot in his stomach. He's still scared, bloody terrified, but he realises that, really, he should be talking to Alex about this - Alex, the most loving, understanding boy he knows, his best friend, his rock. ****  
** **

Still, he's too stubborn to let George know he's helped. "Whatever. You're still a prick." ****  
** **

George snorts. "Wow. Not gonna lie, I never thought I'd see the day that Will top shagger Lenney was  _ scared  _ of sex." ****  
** **

"Shut the fuck up." ****  
** **

/ ****  
** **

It's warm in Alex's room, too warm. Will regrets his decision to throw on a hoodie and joggers. ****  
** **

"Aren't you hot?" Alex mumbles against his lips, breath short and out of time. ****  
** **

Will snorts, wagging his brows. "Well, if I do say so m'self - " ****  
** **

"Shut up, you mong," he rolls his eyes. He reaches up, placing a hand on Will's chest and feeling the thick material of the black hoodie adorning his body. "You're sweating, I meant." ****  
** **

"Yeah, I know that. My body n' all." ****  
** **

Alex looks up at him. "You can take off the hoodie if you want." ****  
** **

It's entirely innocent - no suggestive undertones in Alex's voice. He's been shirtless around him countless times before, both of them have. It's nothing. ****  
** **

Will nods. He sits back on his calves, grinning when Alex whimpers at the loss of contact. Once the hoodie is off and on the floor somewhere, he's back on top of him, picking up right where they left off. ****  
** **

Unlike Will, Alex is only wearing boxer shorts and a thin t-shirt. His pale legs are almost fully on display and they’re wrapping themselves around Will’s waist as their kiss deepens further. His back is arched, so that every inch of their bodies are touching, his body soft and small and pliant against Will’s. ****  
** **

It’s only inevitable, really, Will thinks, when he feels himself start to harden. The instinct to pull away and drag his body off of Alex's is almost as strong as the urge to grind down, hear Alex gasp and moan against his mouth, make the two of them come just like that - like they’re horny 14 year olds in a wet dream. ****  
** **

Before he can contemplate it any further, Alex is pulling away. His eyes are wide, his cheeks pink. His voice is breathy when he says, “you’re hard.” ****  
** **

"What's it with you and pointin' out the obvious today?” ****  
** **

“Shut up,” Alex says, searching Will’s face like he’s trying to read him. It’s almost unnerving. Then, “do you want me to suck you off?

It makes Will’s breath audibly hitch; his throat constricts and he can feel his heart as it pounds away in his chest. He wants it - yeah, he wants it. He wants Alex’s soft pink lips wrapped around his tip, wants to watch his cock as it slowly glides down his throat, wants to come in his mouth and watch him swallow it all down. ****  
** **

He shrugs, not wanting to seem  _ too  _ eager. “Yeah - if you, ahem, want to - ” ****  
** **

Alex giggles at him, already sitting up. “Wouldn’t bring it up if I didn’t want to, would I. Are you sure  _ you  _ want to, though? I know it’s all new and weird and stuff.” Alex knows him without words and it’s simultaneously terrifying and wonderful all at once. ****  
** **

Will nods. “Yeah. I want you to.” ****  
** **

Alex squints at him, searching his face one more time - he seems to find whatever it is he was searching for, because he’s smiling at him and before he knows it they’ve switched positions. Will on his back with Alex knelt in between his legs. ****  
** **

It’s not long at all until his joggers are off, followed quickly by his boxers. And then Will is completely bare underneath Alex, cock hard against his stomach. ****  
** **

Alex asks him again, if he's really okay with it, waiting for Will's verbal confirmation before taking his cock into his hand, thumb smearing the precum at the tip. He jacks him off slowly, small hand purposeful in its teasing. ****  
** **

It's nothing short of pure bliss when Alex finally takes him into his mouth. He's devastatingly pretty, long lashes fanning out across hollowed, pink cheeks. ****  
** **

It's blindingly obvious, the fact that Alex has done this before. Clear in the way he unflinchingly takes Will all the way down, until his cock is hitting the back of his throat. It feels like Will can't breathe. ****  
** **

"Fuck." ****  
** **

Alex pulls off with a wet sound, looking up at Will briefly before he's diving right back in again. He starts up a steady, languid pace, one hand following his lips trail up and down Will's cock and the other resting on his trembling thigh. ****  
** **

Will swears he can't help it when his hand flies to Alex's hair.  _ "Fuck,  _ Alex, you're so perfect." ****  
** **

"Thanks," Alex says when he pulls off again, smug smirk gracing his features. Then he's taking Will back into his mouth, doubling his efforts. Going faster, wounding his lips tighter around him. ****  
** **

Will's close within a few minutes, embarrassingly so - he can feel it. He wants to open his mouth, let Alex know how dangerously close he is to coming; there's a large chance Alex may not be too fond of the taste of come on his tongue, not many people are and he'd probably appreciate the warning. But, when he parts his lips, praises and desperate pleas are the only thing that can make their way out. ****  
** **

Before he knows it his eyes are squeezing shut and his hands are tightening in Alex's hair and he's coming. So hard and fast that Alex splutters and moans on his cock, pulling away while he's still coming. Will can see him swallow what's already in his mouth, watches as his thumb collects what he'd missed. Will's gotta give it to him; if it were the other way round he'd be livid. ****  
** **

"Appreciated the warning, mate," Alex deadpans, but he's smiling, hand rubbing soothing circles on Will's thigh. His voice is wrecked, grated to a rasp. ****  
** **

"I'm coming," Will says weakly, sheepishly. He's still in the process of coming down from his high, chest heaving and stomach still clenched. Alex rolls his eyes, pressing one last kiss against Will's inner thigh before moving to slump down beside him on the mattress. ****  
** **

A comfortable silence fills the air, and Will lets the events of the last half hour or so sink in. He's not half as in shock as he would have expected himself to be. He feels … warm. Warm and satisfied; safe with Alex. ****  
** **

Something suddenly dawns on him - the fact that Alex is probably still hard. He swallows, clears his throat. "Do you… do you want me to - er - " ****  
** **

Alex cuts him off with a chuckle. “Nope. Think you’ve had enough gay shit for one night. Let’s sleep, yeah?” ****  
** **

An unexpected relief floods Will's body, and he nods. He waits for Alex to cuddle closer to him, burying his face in his neck, wraps an arm around his body and allows sleep to take him under. ****  
** **

/ ****  
** **

"I can't believe you're one of  _ those  _ couples," James sighs. ****  
** **

Will frowns at him. "What d'ya mean?" ****  
** **

"Yeah," Alex mirrors Will's confused expression, as he adjusts his legs positioning over Will's lap and shifts so that he's close enough to be able to rest his head on his shoulder comfortably at the same time. "What do you mean?" ****  
** **

"I  _ mean,  _ I'm going to leave before both of you start fucking right in front of me." ****  
** **

Will feels his face burn hot, hears Alex's groan and the defensive sounding  _ hey  _ smushed against his shoulder. ****  
** **

"We're not  _ fucking _ in front of anyone, you bastard," Alex snaps. ****  
** **

James has already stood up, grabbing his jacket and the water bottle he'd bought with him. "I'm still gonna fuck off. Don't think I can watch you two and your lovey dovey bullshit any longer. I have my limits." He grimaces, shuddering for comedic effect too, the cunt. ****  
** **

When James has done good on his word and fucked off, Alex immediately moves onto his lap, lips pulled into a shy smile. Will rolls his eyes, hands coming to rest comfortably on his hips. "What is it, you melt." ****  
** **

Alex shrugs at him childishly, biting his lip. Then, as if in answer to his question, he's leaning in and pressing his lips to Will's; and just like that, nobody else exists but the two of them, alone in their little bubble that consists of nothing but love and warmth. Maybe Will  _ does _ know what James meant after all. ****  
** **

If pure joy had a taste, Will is certain it would be Alex. He'd gladly kiss him for days on end if oxygen happened to not be a basic human requirement. But it unfortunately is, and when they've pulled apart panting for breath a few minutes later, Will swears he can see whole galaxies swimming in Alex's eyes. (Yeah, he knows exactly what James meant.) ****  
** **

"I love you." ****  
** **

He revels in the way Alex's cheeks colour a soft pink, the way his lips twist up at the sides, like he's trying to fight a smile that inevitably wins and takes over his whole face, not stopping until it's reaching his eyes. "I love you more," he murmurs, close to Will's lips. ****  
** **

Will doesn't bother correcting him, opting to pull him close again and kiss him hard instead because actions speak louder than words do. ****  
** **

Suddenly, the need to show Alex just how much he loves him is overwhelming - suddenly kissing and telling him just isn't enough. He loves this boy, more than he ever thought it possible to love anyone, and he needs him to know full well exactly how much, by more than just word of mouth. ****  
** **

He swallows past the growing lump in his throat, gulping down the rising fear and reminding himself of how safe he is with Alex. Reminds himself that there's no one who knows him better, no one who cares about him more. No other person he'd want to experience this for the first time with. ****  
** **

They've pulled away, foreheads pressed together; Alex's eyes are glued to his lips like he's hungry for more and Will can relate.  ****  
** **

He knows what he wants to say, just doesn't bloody know  _ how.  _ So, he doesn't say a word; just keeps kissing Alex like his entire life depends on it (which is what it feels like, a lot of the time). The weight of Alex in his lap, his hips in his hands, keep him feeling grounded. ****  
** **

"Bedroom?" Will eventually breathes against his lips, when they're both beginning to grow antsy and Alex is squirming about on his lap. Will watches as his brows furrow ever so slightly - like he can hear the proposition, the underlying meaning in Will's words. ****  
** **

"Yeah," he nods, lip tugged back in between his teeth. "Okay." ****  
** **

It's dim in Alex's room because he's forgotten to draw the curtains completely. Will would sooner die than untangle their bodies to let him go and pull them apart. ****  
** **

It hits Will then, how full circle this all is - because this is where it all started, right here in Alex's room. It's where Will kissed him for the first time, when he felt his entire world and everything he thought he knew about himself crash down around him. It's the only place he'd ever let himself be vulnerable, because Alex let him; Alex made his tears feel like feats of strength rather than signs of weakness. Alex's room is where the words  _ I love you  _ left Will's lips for the first time, when Alex was fast asleep because he was still too cowardly to say them to open eyes and alert ears. ****  
** **

"Will." Alex's throaty whine cuts his thoughts short. "Kiss me," he sounds needy, cheeks dusted a light pink that happens to match the shirt he has on. So Will does; kiss him silly, that is, kiss him like he means it because he's never meant anything more. ****  
** **

"Want you," he murmurs, taking Alex's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging, reveling in the whimper that results. ****  
** **

Will feels him shiver, clouded eyes staring up at him. "Yeah?" ****  
** **

He nods, noting Alex's blown out pupils and wondering if his own are the same. "So bad." ****  
** **

Something unspoken passes between them, just like so many times before. It used to scare Will, terrify him even, how easily they could read each other; he felt bare around Alex, fully clothed but stripped down to his core. He wouldn't have it any other way. ****  
** **

It's not long before their clothes are covering Alex's bedroom floor. Will can hear it - his pounding heart, loud and clear inside his chest. He'd be surprised if Alex can't hear it too, at the rate it's going. He wants this, he's absolutely fucking terrified - that he'll screw it up somehow, that Alex will decide that Will isn't worth it after all - but he  _ wants _ it. He wants to show him, make him  _ feel  _ just how much he loves him. ****  
** **

_ "Will,"  _ Alex whimpers, big blue doe eyes staring up at him. "Please." ****  
** **

Will swallows, his head spinning. "Please what?" It's such a douchey thing to say, but he's not even trying to tease - he needs to know. ****  
** **

Alex blushes, eyes shifting. "Fingers," he murmurs it, and it'd be virtually inaudible if not for the fact that he had Will's undivided attention. ****  
** **

Will gulps. He wants to -  _ god,  _ he wants to. He's done it to girls, this can't be any different, right? Aside from the obvious, of course. Still, being who he is, he knows he'd mess it up somehow. And he  _ can't  _ do that now, not when it's Alex, not when it's this important. Alex is so patient and pliant for him, eyes brimming over with love and trust and want. Will almost can't bare it. Couldn't bare to disappoint him in any way. ****  
** **

"I've, I've never - " ****  
** **

He doesn't finish the sentence, the words dying in his throat before he can. He's pulled down into a soft kiss, by a small hand on the nape of his neck. ****  
** **

"I know," Alex breathes, eyes darting back and forth between Will's. "Say no, okay? Say no if you don't want to. Promise I don't mind." ****  
** **

Will shakes his head. "No, no, I want to, I swear it." He kisses him again, harder this time, just to prove his point. "I want this with you, more than anythin'. Just don't wanna fuck it all up." ****  
** **

Alex smiles at him, and it's that one smile that's reserved solely for Will and no one else. "You won't. You won't fuck it all up." ****  
** **

"Can you… like, talk me through?" He regrets his words the minute they've left his mouth. Jesus.  _ Talk me through? _ ****  
** **

But the smile on Alex's face stays put, and the laugh he exhales sounds fond. When he pulls Will in for another kiss, it feels like it contains a promise of sorts. The nerves running through his veins immediately calm down. ****  
** **

"I'll start, yeah?" Alex proposes. "Then you can join." ****  
** **

Will nods, not trusting his voice. ****  
** **

Alex has done this to himself before, that much isn't lost on Will. The boy knows exactly how much lube to squeeze out of the small bottle, making sure to rub the substance in between his fingers for a bit, presumably to warm it up; he knows what he's doing as he runs one finger along his rim before slowly breaching it. His breath is shaky and ragged, his face all scrunched up in what Will can only assume is a familiar mixture of pleasure and pain as he begins to slowly work the single finger in and out of his hole. ****  
** **

Will can't fucking move, can't fucking breathe. ****  
** **

It's hot, of course it is. Alex is a fucking renaissance painting, his face twisted in bliss, his back ever so slightly arched off the bed, two fingers now slowly working themselves in… out… in… out of himself. ****  
** **

"F-feels so good, Will." It makes Will shudder, the way Alex says his name; all high pitched and desperate. It makes goosebumps appear up and down his arms. ****  
** **

He says it again, in that same needy, breathless tone, and Will nods. He ignores the tremor in his hands, picks the bottle back up and pours out the same amount of lube Alex had - more or less, at least. Maybe he's poured too much, or not enough. Maybe he's doing it all wrong. He mimics Alex's earlier actions, rubbing the substance in between his thumb and forefinger so it's not as cold. ****  
** **

"Can I?" He doesn't know why he whispers it. ****  
** **

Alex bites his lip, eyes droopy as he nods. "Yeah, please." He removes his own fingers slowly, wiping them carelessly on his bedsheets. "Need you." ****  
** **

Alex's walls are already slick with lube, and he's wound so tight around Will's finger that he can't even begin to let himself think about how he'll feel around his cock. ****  
** **

He doesn't wait to add a second one, pushing back into Alex slowly with two long fingers. He doesn't let himself dwell on how well he's doing, though judging by Alex's panting breaths and soft whimpers he's not completely fucking it. ****  
** **

"Yeah?" Will breathes, lips close to his ear. Alex just moans in response, eyes shut and head thrown back. ****  
** **

Will curls his fingers upward experimentally, delving them deeper inside Alex's quivering body. He knows he must've hit something when Alex's eyes are flying open, his lips parting in a gasp. ****  
** **

"Will,  _ Will _ \- just there, jus' -  _ right there." _ ****  
** **

Will nods, his own breath coming short and fast. He repeats the same motion, fingers incessantly massaging the same spot until Alex is begging for him to stop before he comes. Part of him wants to keep going, make Alex come just like this - just on his fingers and nothing else. He listens though, pulling his fingers out gently, one at a time. Almost immediately he's being pulled down into a kiss, this one feeling charged with anticipation for what he knows is coming next. ****  
** **

It's anticipation - because Alex is laid bare and waiting for him, eyes trusting and fond and pale skin soft and pretty - but it's also  _ fear, _ for those exact same reasons. He'll fuck this somehow, won't he? He wouldn't be Will if he didn't. ****  
** **

Alex must see the apprehension on his face, because he frowns, one hand coming to rest gently on Will's cheek. "Hey," he whispers, thumb caressing the skin softly. "You alright?" ****  
** **

Will sighs. "Yeah. 'S just… it's never mattered this much before, ya know? Really don't wanna mess it all up." ****  
** **

"Me too, yeah? Never been so important before." His other hand rubs soothingly up and down Will's arm, an attempt to comfort him and it works. "I love you, Will, so much. Nothing's gonna change that any time soon." ****  
** **

"Not even a bad shag?" ****  
** **

Alex snorts, rolling his eyes. "Not even that. Now get on wiv' it before we're both flaccid, you moron." ****  
** **

Granted maybe it's because his hands are literally shaking, but Will doesn't remember the act of putting on a condom being  _ this  _ hard. It's made even harder by the fact that Alex has decided to spread his legs wide and place them either side of Will's hips as he waits for him to finish getting the fucker on. ****  
** **

"How d'you want me? Just like this?" ****  
** **

It makes Will's head spin - just picturing all the different ways he'll get to take Alex in the near future. For now though, just like this is good; Alex on his back, his legs wrapped around him. So he can watch his face as it twists and contorts in pleasure. "Jus' like this." ****  
** **

It still doesn't feel real, even as he's lining himself up against Alex's hole. Even as he's beginning to push inside, slowly, carefully, eyes glued to Alex's face to make sure he isn't in  _ too  _ much pain. Even as his vision is blurring and his world is bursting into saturated colours and bright hues. ****  
** **

He lets it sink in, soaks in the moment; he's here right now, in Alex's room, with Alex, his best friend, his  _ boyfriend,  _ his favourite person, his everything. He feels stupid, suddenly, for ever being afraid. ****  
** **

He hears his name, in that same desperate, needy tone he's already obsessed with; Alex telling him to  _ move. _ So he does, starting up a steady pace that's somehow too much and not enough at the same time. He pushes Alex's legs up against his chest by the backs of his thighs, holding them there as he properly starts to fuck him. Still slow and steady but harder now, deeper. ****  
** **

"'S good, Will, so good," Alex pants. His fists are gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are ghost white. He looks like he's fighting to keep his eyes open, and he eventually loses when they're squeezing shut out of their own accord. Only for a second though, as if Alex can't bare not having his eyes on Will at this very moment, and Will relates. ****  
** **

"Yeah," he manages to choke out. "I know, babe." ****  
** **

"F-fuck, fuck me, Will, fuck me," he's lost in it, spewing absolute nonsense. Will fucking loves it, loves  _ him. _ ****  
** **

He's driving into him quicker now, hands pulling his thighs further apart. He lets his eyes leave Alex's blissed out face and travel down to where his cock is rhythmically pumping in and out of his hole. It's such a sight that Will almost regrets letting himself look.  ****  
** **

"M'so close, Will,  _ please,"  _ Alex's nails dig into his back, the kind of painful you yearn for in arousal. "Don't stop." ****  
** **

Will doesn't stop, he wants it; he wants more than anything to make Alex come first, needs to see just how pretty he looks when he does. ****  
** **

He gets what he wants, only a few minutes later, when Alex's whole body judders and he gasps Will's name as he releases all over his stomach. He's as pretty as Will had pictured he would be, if not miles prettier; eyes rolled back in his head and mouth wide open in an O. After that it takes Will all but 3 seconds to release inside the confines of the condom. ****  
** **

He doesn't even realise he's practically collapsed on top of him until he feels Alex's arms wrapping around his neck, his hand running gently through his hair. ****  
** **

"I love you, love you so much," Alex whispers, breath laboured, lips pressed against his head. ****  
** **

Will is useless, boneless, uses every last bit of strength to say it back, the  _ I love you  _ muffled against the skin of his neck. ****  
** **

He wants this forever; just laying here, safe in Alex's arms. He wants nothing more than to fall asleep just like this. But they can't. "Need to pull out," he murmurs. ****  
** **

Alex hums. "Slow, yeah?" Will nods, one hand braced gently on his thigh and the other carefully guiding himself out of Alex's body. The bin beside Alex's bedside table has never been more convenient, Will thinks, as he removes the condom and discards it. There are wipes in the drawer, according to Alex, and Will uses them to clean his stomach. ****  
** **

He takes a moment then, to just look at Alex. There are unshed tears collecting at the corners of his eyes, his lips are a raw red from excess kissing and continuous biting, his face is flushed hot and he's the prettiest Will's ever seen him. ****  
** **

He lays back down, pulling Alex's body close. "Was that okay?" ****  
** **

Alex exhales, small smile on his face as he leans in to kiss him. "'Okay'? Was perfect." ****  
** **

They stay that way for a while, just kissing, slow and loaded with unspoken words. ****  
** **

They really should get up, Will thinks distantly, shower, wash off the exertion. But he can't think of a single thing he'd rather do less. Future Will, he decides, will have to suffer the consequences. ****  
** **

Unlike so many times before, sleep comes easy that night. ****  
** **

/ ****  
** **

Will regrets not showering when he wakes up, just as he'd suspected he would. ****  
** **

Alex is still asleep, lips slightly parted with soft snores leaving his mouth every so often. Will smiles fondly. ****  
** **

He doesn't know what time it is, if it's even morning yet at all. He left his phone in the living room, and retrieving it would require leaving Alex, and he wants to be the first thing Alex sees when he wakes up. So he knows that nothing's changed, that running away isn't on the agenda anymore and never will be again. ****  
** **

Soon enough, he's stirring, eyes fluttering open and landing on Will's. He yawns, closed fists coming to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and Will mentally coos. ****  
** **

"Were you starin' at me in my sleep? Creep." ****  
** **

"Shut it." ****  
** **

Alex giggles, and - morning breath be damned - Will just  _ has  _ to kiss him. ****  
** **

He does, ignoring his whiny, giggly protest. ****  
** **

"I love you," he punctuates it with several pecks on the lips. "I love you, Alex." ****  
** **

"I love you, too," Alex says between soft kisses. "More than anythin'." ****  
** **

The smile on Alex's face is bright and infectious, reaching his eyes and scrunching his nose up. He looks the happiest Will's ever seen him, and he never wants him any other way. ****  
** **

"You're my best friend." He's glad no one but Alex is present to witness this side of him, the side that's cheesy and sappy and absolutely warrants some good rinsing. ****  
** **

Alex just beams at him, shaking his head. "And you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for willne no cap thanks for coming to my ted talk x


End file.
